Red lunch box
by lg.lg.log
Summary: I met him a long time ago, some love stories are just not meant to be... Onse shot, AU, Kid x Law, fluff.


RED LUNCH BOX

At the beginning of the assignment I thought the same thing that all my classmates: What the fuck does writing have to do with anything related to mechanics; the fact is that I still have no idea of what had one thing to do with another. Yet I'm here, outside an office waiting for what my teacher has to say… I still can't believe I actually finished the fucking homework before the deadline but I did it. This hadn't happen since elementary school and again is thanks to you… you stupid raccoon face.

The assignment was easy or at least it seemed to be. The professor Nico Robin came in and behind her the cook of the cafeteria plus the P.E. teacher both men had a box full of black and small notebooks. Then she started to explain what we would have to do with them. We had to complete the entire notebook filling it with our thoughts and feelings… yeah, just as cheesy as it sounds. An exercise of sensitization or some crap like that. The fact was I was screwed. I hate all that shit, feelings are for stupid sentimental people… yet as soon as I took the pen and started to write the only thing that came out was your name and that soon let to the start of everything… from the beginning.

It was a sunny day or maybe was it cloudy I can't remember but it was starting to get cold, why do I think that? Because you were wearing that stupid fluffy hat of course… I was 10, I couldn't really be defined as ordinary. My hair has always made me stand out from the crown, now if you combine that with my natural lack of eyebrows you got the full package of a creep. The fact that I was an orphan was actually the most normal thing about me. I don't know. Where was I? Oh, yeah. You entered the classroom your designer clothes a fluffy hat and a stupid self sufficient grin that wasn't even the worse of it as you soon began to talk. I was pretty sure that I'd hated you already, I think the thing that topped the cake was that thing where you call everyone by their last name and add the damn "–ya". Your stupid calm expression even though you were about to being beaten by the guy twice your size, and that fucking ability to call a person stupid in ten languages without even mutter a word. Just all those stupid things were what made me beat the shit out of you your first day, too bad your dad was influential…well your dads, you couldn't be conventional in any way…

After the beating, the director of my home and orphanage arranged a meeting between the two of us, your parents and my legal tutors, Makino and Whitebeard. Thanks to your eccentric dad what was supposed to be a regular meeting at school became a fucking fancy dinner in your house also known as the fucking penthouse of the north blue zone. A.k.a, a place a child like me would never dare to dream about.

While the adults had dinner, chat, forgetting the real point of the meeting in the first place you and I were exchanging death glares in the- ugh, I hate to use the term but, 'children table'. Then you threw a knife at me. Yeah, a fucking knife, I dodged it of course it wasn't a surprise that a boy who lived their first 7 years of life in the streets knew how to defend himself. Though what I didn't expect was the syringe full with a clear liquid in my neck, and you over the table; whilst your daddies distracting my tutors, now what a fabulous coincidence don't you think? I still remember the whole conversation…

"You really think that I wouldn't get revenge?", You spoke your calm voice with your classic smirk which I had started to hate more than anything in this world.

"I thought you were smart enough not mess with someone stronger than you, little fucker." I stated because I'm cool like that, but then your smirk became sinister

"Tell me Eustass-ya" (again the fucking –ya) That was a honorific-... "Have you ever heard of what happens to a person when they get injected with arsenic?" My face must have gave away because you continued, "You are really a brute." I frowned but you just continued. "Well basically, you'll die a painful way brat." Your sinister smirk gave me chills. Thinking back I might have felt many things but in that minute the thing I do remember was that I wasn't scared; not even impressed for some reason. It's like I forgot how to react to someone threatening my life. Yeah I just forgot, don't you think you're special asshole it wasn't the first time that my life was hanging from a thread. My blank expression must have being funny for you, first you looked nervously around before smile. Correction, you fell from the table laughing like the demon you are. Finally your stupid laugh caught everyone's attention while I held my palms up so everybody could see I wasn't doing shit to you. Then one of your parents the one with the purple glasses and fluffy pink coat (what's with your family and fluffyness?) finally spoke saying something like, 'Everything was fine now' and then he declared us as friends…only then your laughing fit stopped.

On the way to the door you pulled me aside and then you whispered in my ear before pushing me out of your house.

"You're my first friend Eustass-ya."

I don't really get what you were trying to accomplish with that', but next day during recess you were there again with you designer clothes and there hanging from your hand was a lunch box in the form of a white bear. You came sat down, ate and then you got up and went back to the classroom. I was certainly stunned. Not only did your food smelled a hundred times better then the bread from the convenience store but you were acting so damn out of the ordinary. Nobody ever sits with me, for anything.

The days passed and you kept doing the same thing; not exchanging a word, not even offering me food you rat. Just eating then leaving. Day after day and week after week, until one day I just did it. You were eating your fried shrimps and I just took the last one from you lunch box and ate it.

The look on your eyes was priceless, your eyes got teary your cheeks became flushed and you got up and left… I remember though; that the fried shrimp was the best thing my taste buds had ever tasted. The next day you came with not one but two lunch boxes your white bear and a normal red lunch box not metallic like yours just plastic. You handed me that one without a word, I was again stunned. You ate just like before but this time you didn't immediately leave. This time you stared at me with your cool gray eyes that reminded me so much of the October sky… Then you spoke,

"Aren't you hungry today Eustass-ya?"

"What?"

"I asked if you are hungry today Eustass-ya. You aren't eating the lunch that Vergo made for you."

"Uh..."

"Are you mentally challenged?" You got mad. Opening the red lunch box it had fried shrimps some chips and rice, it smelled amazing. My eyes opened wide. You chuckled.

"Papa Doflamingo decided that I can bring you lunch as long as you have a lunch box. So hurry up and eat, class will begin soon."

Still was staring at you trying to comprehend your words, my brain felt like a mass of incomprehension was in the way of making any coherent thought. You then got mad again took a fried shrimp and shoved it into my mouth.

"Eat retard eat!" and I did. It was either that or choking to death.  
When I finally finished everything your self satisfied look returned. You took the lunch box out of my hands and went back to the classroom as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

From that day and on I had to eat the lunch you brought for me. There was only one time I didn't and you brought your syringe back. While eating lunch with you, you started to talk more asking me thinks like, 'How do you think a heart must feel in your hands?' or, 'Would I rather loose an arm, or an eye?' Weird questions from a weird boy but at least you were different, maybe a little bit too different.

I soon got used to the good food, and your weird talks about internal organs and scary ways to die and/or torture, you even confessed me that you wanted to be a surgeon someday. I joked that people will call you surgeon of death, you took out the syringe again but it was starting to lose his scary effect. By the end of fall you were the closest thing to a friend that I ever had. I started to go to your house met your parents and started to comprehend why you were the way you were, seriously who could blame you. The first time we caught your parents…well doing it in the middle of the kitchen mentally scarred me for life but… you barely reacted. Though we were awfully quiet the rest of the evening and even though you didn't tried to explain yourself or anything. You let me win on the video games the entire evening, I guess it was your way of say sorry. I didn't comment on the incident ever again so it was fine.

But then things got weird, it all started with your birthday and the first and only sleep over at your house. Your dad had invited the entire classroom, but only I appeared; you were the same as always talking about corpses and stuff while I talked of robots and mechanics. The thing is that your father Doflamingo (I'm pretty sure it was his idea) prepared for an entire army of children. I was happy(Well I don't know if I was happy; let's just say I wasn't sad). By the time we had to go to sleep we were brought to a big room with lots of mattress and after our obligatory pillow fight and the building of a forte, we wound up staring at an awesome projector that made the ceiling look like the night sky and that's when you…that's when you cried.

I was ten I didn't know what to do for my friend-... thing? Well, you were crying and I had no idea what to do so I just did what my as my adopted family member, Killer would tell me to do. I took your hand and squished hard. You took my hand back and after a while you stopped crying.

"Am I weird Eustass-ya?" you asked with a cracked voice.

"Yeah you are." I responded, you just kept quiet so I added, "But, uh… I'm weird too, before you came to the school I had no one to talk to so… What I want to say is that being weird is good, well sometimes…shit, uhm… I'm just glad I have you ok, now shut up." I spoke quickly and I was tense but you didn't let go my hand you just chuckled I chuckled then too. We both laugh a lot, and ended talking of lots of things…

Months kept passing and soon I got taller than you the next time the syringe came back I just threw that shit out the window and a cat appeared dead soon after (you sick bastard you really had arsenic there?) I called you 'Trafalgar', 'sick bastard', 'raccoon face' and sometime like in your birthday, 'Law'. We started to talk about more serious stuff like how you didn't find girls attractive, I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded and laugh because for me it really didn't matter.

Time flew by and soon came Christmas at your house, new years, my birthday. You gave a scarf, (yeah bastard all the money in the world and you gave a scarf) and then we had to return to classes. By the time May came around it was really normal just hanging around you. I couldn't even remembered how it was like not talking to you. But then you got quiet again, like in the beginning. It didn't mattered too much because I talked more now. The red lunch box always came full. You confessed your hatered of bread so I started to eat it for you.

One evening in the way to your house you started to talk about your parents, that you knew they were different…and how maybe that was the reason that people didn't talk to you a lot. I nodded and told you that those bastards were retards that didn't deserve the attention. You laughed and then I realize I liked you laugh better than your silence, but I had never paid too much attention to it.

When summer came and with it the end of the scholar year you had gone quiet. The last day of class I asked you if you were going to be able to be free that summer vacation, you said that you'll be back by the start of the new scholar year. I didn't asked the reason. Even if I was disappointed I had never liked drama so a smile and a see ya soon was enough.

Summer passed deathly slow. Being in the orphanage never seemed so boring, that's your fault too. You showed me a world of videogames and air conditioner, but I got to work into a workshop so it was cool after that.

Before I could think about it school was back, and you with it. You were taller, not taller than me of course besides. I got bulkier thanks to the workshop; you said I looked fat. I made you regret your words by shoving a loaf of bread down your throat.

I also made new friends out school, Heat and Wire. You talked about Sachi and Penguin I couldn't help but feel a sting of angry every time you talked about them. That sting grew along the first month until one day when we were going back and you just wouldn't shut up about those two, I just punched you. You fell a hand holding your cheek, I thought about the syringe and stopped your hand before you could reach it.

"IF YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIENDS WITH THEM WHY DON'T YOU JUST HANG WITH THEM INSTEAD OF BORING YOURSELF TO DEATH WITH ME!" I yelled at you, I didn't even get why I was so angry (puberty had really messed out with my head, just in that time I didn't knew it) You got mad kicked me in the crotch then again in the face and went back to your house alone leaving me with a misshaped nose. (it hurt more of my pride but man you know how to kick)

Autumn came again, we hadn't spoken since then and I haven't seen the red lunchbox. One cold cloudy day I decided to wear the only scarf I had, your eyes were priceless… I saw the red lunch box the next day again. You sat next to me quietly eating your lunch until I took the last fried shrimp and your elbow met my cheek. (it wasn't an accident I don't fucking care how many times you deny it!) You helped me to stand up after.

The exams came and we started to stay at the library after classes doing homework. You and your damn good influence ruined my reputation of a lousy student. I came second and you got first place; damn nerd. I was proud of myself but deep inside I knew it was because of you.

October came again this time you convince your father that it was better to make a trip to the zoo with your friends… I met your other friends, and also spend the loneliest day of my life on my first visit to the zoo. I mean I couldn't compare myself to them, I didn't even think to of bought you a present and they came with tons of presents for you. I was ashamed, and for the first time in my life I cursed being poor… but then you noticed that I was quiet. When the parents of your other friends came for them and they finally let go of you. You came again but I was mad, so I ignored you the rest of the trip. In the hotel room that night you talked and talked about I don't know how many things. I didn't respond to even one… Your eyes became sad. When the lights were off, I heard you sob…but didn't take your hand, I was just too mad.

When we get back we found that it had snowed that night in my hometown, for the first time in 80 years. All the land was covered by a thick white mass, I was so astonished. Without thinking I took your hand and run towards the snow in the terrace of your house playing with it until our fingers were so numb that your fathers had to take us inside. We were sick for a good week after that.

You smiled the whole day and I notice that I was relieved to see your smile, that week was fun, your father Vergo always cooking us sweets your papa Doflamingo making you angry. He always smiled when he saw us and then winked at you before leaving. You always got so mad at him and ended up pushing him out of the room.

Winter came, we were better by then I had already met your other friends and stopped feeling so angry. It still upset me when you just talked too much about them sometimes... I wondered if you did it on purpose.

Then a week before the Christmas recess started you stopped to coming to school. I went to your house but no one ever opened the door. I spent nights awake wondering what had happened to you. Then I realized what a lousy friend I was, I didn't even have your phone number or know anything about your past simply because you never asked to me; maybe you didn't want to know. I got sick worried for you so I got distracted again with the workshop, but this time the days were longer the nights were unbearable and I didn't had appetite.

I was pissed off at everything all day, felt sad when I saw your pictures and happy when I remembered our meaningless chats. Makino talked to me and said I was sick from the worst kind of sickness, it started with 'L' I got the hell away from her before she could explain what kind of sickness I had. Finally in January school started again. The day we had to get back to school I woke up 5 hours before the moment we had to woke up got dressed and I suddenly cared about how would I look. I spent hours trying to make my hair stand up but kept falling over my face, I had to wear my usual bandana to make him stay in his place, then I ran all the way to school.

I was waiting to see you I guess, but you never appeared. Before classes ended that day Miss Hancock handed me a red lunchbox. I practically tore it from her hands she yelled at me. I just glared at her and she backed off cursing me and the entire human race. I opened the lunch box carefully and could feel my fingers cold and my heart beat stopped it was full of cookies, and chocolates, and a note…

"Dear Eustass-ya,  
Sorry I hadn't told you before, but I had to move out, remember the summer that I couldn't spend it with you? Well I was in a specialized course, to get into a really good school. It supposed to help me to get into the better schools of the world. Before I met you my only goal was to get in there, but now I…  
I'm sorry I didn't told you before but I just wanted to spend the time with you like before without as if nothing had changed. I wanted to have spent Christmas and your birthday together. You are my first friend Eus.. Kid, and-..."

After read the note I just ran, I put the red lunch box in my bag and shoved it on my locker. Then I ran and ran, suddenly your house was the farthest point on this earth. I just kept running even if was getting dark already, even if it was cold I was only wearing a sweater I just ran. I had your letter in my hand, I ran because I wanted to see you… Finally I saw the corner that I had seen so many times before, and then I saw it. Your father's car getting away followed by the truck that had all of your belongings. You were just out of reach… I read the letter again sat in the cold street… I wondered if you perhaps saw me running and you just decided to move on with your life…

"Dear Eustass-ya,  
Sorry I hadn't told you before, but I had to move out, remember the summer that I couldn't spend it with you? Well I was in a specialized course, to get into really good school. It supposed to help me to get into the better schools of the world. Before I met you my only goal was to get in there, but now I…  
I'm sorry I didn't told you before but I just wanted to spend the time with you like before without as if nothing had changed. I wanted to have spent Christmas and your birthday together. You are my first friend Eustass Kid, and… my first love. Yeah, it sounds stupid and cheesy. I don't know why I feel this, I'm such a coward because I couldn't even tell you this to your face but what was the point you… you like girls right? Anyway I love you Kid please forgive that I couldn't say a proper good bye.

Also I wanted to tell you a secret about the red lunchbox. Once you asked me why yours was plastic. I'm sorry but that time you eat that shrimp I was excited because you actually made contact with me. I wanted to cry that why I ran away. I was so happy that I ran after classes to the closest store and buy that lunchbox with my savings from that month. After that I learned how to cook fried shrimps with my dad Vergo. I've kind of cooked all the fried shrimps since then. Also I know you didn't liked the scarf I made for you at first but that's why it made so happy when I saw you wearing it. It made me so happy, and all the problems we had with my 'other friends' as you like to call them well that was because I didn't know how to talk to you after I realized how I felt for you. Sorry for the kick. The day at the zoo they were trying to convince me to confess my feelings to you but you were so mad at me the whole day that I didn't stand a chance. You immature redhead, but then the week we spent sick my father somehow knew how I felt that's why the winks were just too much for me to take… You don't know how happy you make me Kid, when I'm with you I had to stop smiling sometimes, had to bite the inside of my cheeks so I just could relax… you made me so nervous you asshole.  
But in the end it was one sided love right? I still love you, but please remember me as your friend so if we met again sometime we can hang out like in the old days.  
Trafalgar Law"

I cried the whole night after that letter. I ate the cookies and candies and saved the red lunchbox as my most precious treasure. I still do, because there was no after. Not after you, you fucking asshole. Even after all these years a teacher came and made me write this stupid notebook and well I still hate you, for leaving me. At least now I can get rid of all this feelings, and finish this stupid homework.

THE FUCKING END!

After I got called by Miss Nico a week after I deliver the notebook. She smiled and handed me back the notebook saying it needs a title, and here it is:  
"You fucking coward raccoon face you couldn't wait a day longer?"

I got to my place; a crappy apartment that could offend rats, I took out the red lunch box. Inside it was the scarf that didn't hasn't fit me since high school, your letter, and pictures. I sighed and hid it again; I had to move on with my life again because I had an exam the next day.


End file.
